1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a percale bedding system and more particularly pertains bedding fabricated of a percale fabric characterized by anti-wrinkle capabilities, increased softness and durability/long life, and decreased cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bedding fabric of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, bedding fabric of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of fabricating bedding are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art fabrics fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe percale bedding system that is characterized by anti-wrinkle capabilities, increased softness and durability/long life, and decreased cost.
In this respect, the percale bedding system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides a fabric weave primarily developed for the purpose of fabricating bedding of a percale fabric characterized by anti-wrinkle capabilities, increased softness and durability/long life, and decreased cost.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved percale bedding system which can be used for fabricating bedding of a percale fabric characterized by anti-wrinkle capabilities, increased softness and durability/long life, and decreased cost. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.